Currently in the market, the head-mounted display is designed not so elaborate and has a complex structure and a large volume. In addition, the use requirement of myopes is usually not considered in the head-mounted display. Even if some head-mounted displays realize a diopter adjustment, the diopter adjusting structure is very complex and the cost is extremely high.